Twisted Shadows
by SoccerLoverxoxo
Summary: A year passed since freeing Kozmotis Pitchiner to his daughter Emily Jane, but the Guardian's fight isn't over. Fear is never ending. The darkness will rise again. Can Jack Frost and the others handle this new threat? Sequel to Darkness Rises.


**It's here! Happy New Year's everyone! Disclaimer- I do not own the characters of Rise of the Guardians, that's all. Please enjoy! **

_"One night, he wakes, strange look on his face, pauses then says, you're my best friend, and you knew what it was, he is in love..."-_You're in love by Taylor Swift 1989.

* * *

><p>New Years Eve... What a crazy morning for Autumn Frost. This year, the Guardians are gathering at the young season spirits house so Autumn was up early baking a bunch of sweets.<p>

As Autumn was baking cookies in the kitchen, the doorbell rang. "Strange, we never really get visitors..." Autumn wiped her hands on a kitchen towel and walks over to answer the front door. When she opened the door, Bunny was standing on the porch, shivering. "Bunny," Autumn smiled, "come on in, you must be freezing!"

"Thanks but I'm not staying," Bunny said between his teeth, "I have a delivery for you."

"Huh?" Autumn was confused she didn't see Bunny holding any packages. Without answering her, Bunny stepped to the side to reveal a little toddler in only a dipper and a big black hat playing in the snow making snow angles. "Happy!" Autumn shouted in excitement. She remembered that every year they would throw a party for Happy, but this was the first she had to watch over him.

Happy, the toddler, poked his head up in surprise, causing his hat to fall off. He had curly blonde hair with baby blue eyes and the biggest ears ever for a baby. "Gah!" Happy smiled and ran to Autumn.

Happy clung onto Autumn's legs as a hug. "Aw, I missed you too Happy!" Autumn bent down and picked up the toddler, "Do you want to help me bake cookies?"

"Gah!" Happy smiled and shook his head.

Autumn laughed at the child's excitement, "Tell you what, since it's your birthday tomorrow, I'll let you have the first cookie early."

"Yeeee!" Happy bounced in Autumn's arms and clapped.

"Don't give him too many sweets..." Bunny said while putting Happy's hat back on. "The kid is already hyper as it is."

`"Don't worry Bunny, I won't!" Autumn winked at Happy and he started to laugh with happiness. "You're going to be here later with the others right?"

"Yeah," Bunny smiled. "I'll see you then." He tapped the ground and a hole formed.

"Bye!" Autumn waved and so did Happy as Bunny jumped down the hole. Autumn walked back inside and went straight into the kitchen to finish baking cookies. "So, want some cookie dough?"

Jack Frost stood on top of a huge building in Denver and looked over at what he created. Frost and snow covered the trees and streets. He watched with a smile on his face as children started coming out of their houses to play in the snow. "Jack Frost has been here!" They shouted. Jack laughed and took to the sky. He would stay and play with the children, but he wanted to go home and be with his wife.

"I can't wait to see what she is baking." Jack smiled as he flew to the North Pole. "I'll probably sne-," suddenly, something felt off, Jack could sense it. He stopped at mid flight and concentrated on his senses. One of his snow storms in New York began to go out of control. "Oh no," Jack quickly flew to New York to calm the storm.

When he got to his location, everything was a mess! This wasn't what he wanted! The wind was crazy, snow and ice fell from the sky in huge chunks. He had to get things under control fast before the storm could damage things.

"Why did this happen?" Jack asked himself as he calms the storm after a while. It was very strange his storms never go out of control like that. "I wonder what..." Jack paused when he realized what could have happened. Jack rolled his eyes, "That old Warlock..." This wasn't the first time this had happened...

Deep in the woods on the highest mountain in New York, Jack entered a dark cave, "Hey Winter Warlock, come out!"

"Ah, Jack Frost... It's been a couple centuries." A tall man in a long white cloak spoke in a calm voice as he walked out of the darkness of the cave, "What brings you here?"

"I think you know." Jack crossed his arms, feeling a little upset towards the man. "Why did you-"

"Is that Jack Frost?" Another voice shouted. "It is! Welcome my boy!" Another man wearing a blue outfit and a blue hat said. "You remember me, don't you?"

Jack sighed and nodded, "You're the Snow Miser."

"Yep, the youngest of my three half brothers, the North Wind, the Heat Miser and Winter," Snow Miser patted his half brother on the back. "I look the youngest don't I?"

"Sure, look I came here because I want to know why you took control of my snow storm." Jack looked at the Winter Warlock. "You know you're not supposed to do that."

The Winter Warlock sighed, "I'm sorry Jack Frost it's just that I miss being the ruler of the snow and ice. I just wanted to test my powers out again and when I saw your storm, I tried to make it a little bigger but, it got out of hand. I know it was wrong for me to do that, please forgive me."

"Okay," Jack said, "I know you must have loved bringing winter before I came along but now it is my job and I would like to do my job without any meddlers."

"Okay, I promise I won't do it ever again." The Warlock smiled.

Jack was about to head off until the Snow Miser spoke up. "Why don't you stay for a while and chat, it's nice to talk to people with the same powers once in a while."

Jack smiled, "Thanks but I got to get back to my wife."

"Ah, can't let a girl like Autumn waiting, we will see you around young spirit!" The Winter Warlock exclaimed. "And tell that old Kris Kringle to come visit some time!"

"You mean North?" Jack laughed. "I'll try," Jack smiled and waved as he began to fly away from the two half brothers.

"Peek-a-boo!" Autumn moved her hands from her face to reveal a funny face which made Happy burst into laughter. Autumn smiled at the child and checked on the cookies that were cooling off. When they felt cold enough she took one and handed it too Happy, "here you go!" Happy smiled and grabbed the cookie with two hands and took the biggest bite that he could, smearing chocolate all over his face. "You're a messy eater, aren't you?" Autumn teased and wiped the chocolate off with a towel.

"Hey I'm home!" Jack called out as he walked in the kitchen, "good afternoon, beautiful!" Jack kissed Autumn on the cheek and saw Happy. "Hey there kiddo, happy early birthday!"

Happy's eyes lit up as he saw Jack and smiled. Jack turned around to the kitchen counter and saw the cookies, he smiled and reached over to grab one but Autumn smacked his hand away. "Nope, none for you until the party starts."

"That's not fair," Jack pouted. Autumn giggled and walked out of the kitchen to set up the living room. When Jack knew Autumn wasn't watching he grabbed a cookie and plopped it in his mouth. Happy gasped and started to laugh at Jack. He turns to the child, "it's our secret," Jack whispered with his mouth full.

Once Autumn came back into the kitchen, Jack walked away from the cookies. Autumn felt suspicious of the way Jack was acting and quickly looked at the cookies. "Jack..." She put her hand on her hip, "why is there another cookie missing."

Jack looked shocked, "what do you mean?" He looked at Happy and frowned, "Happy, what are you doing!" He teased and Happy gave Jack a funny glare.

"Uh huh..." Autumn said as she walked closer to Jack, "then why do you have chocolate on your lips?"

"Uh..." Jack was busted. "I can explain?" Autumn waited for his good explanation with a stern look, "uh okay maybe I can't." Jack laughed nervously.

As Jack was about to wipe the chocolate off Autumn stopped him, "no, no I'll get it." Autumn walked over and kissed Jack, licking his lower lip to get the chocolate.

When she pulled away, Jack smiled at her pleasantly, "I should be a bad boy more often."

Autumn patted his shoulder, "You always are a bad boy."

Jack watched Autumn walk out of the kitchen with a grin but it fell when he saw Happy staring at him blankly. "You're too young to know about things like that."

Once Autumn was finished decorating the living room, she went over to play with Happy and Jack. "Ready Happy," Jack asked the child as he lifted him up on his neck, "Remember, you're an airplane, make airplane noises like this!" Jack began to run around with Happy, making airplane noises with his lips, quickly Happy joined in with Jack. Once Jack saw Autumn he began to run over to her. "Look Happy, it's our Wingwomen, Autumn! Are the skies clear Ma'am?"

"The skies are clear blue, sir!" Autumn saluted, "It's save for takeoff!"

"Do you care to join us for takeoff Ma'am," Jack smiled.

"Certainly," Autumn exclaimed and stood next to Jack. Happy laughed and tugged on Jack's hair in excitement.

Jack winced but ignored the pain as he looked at Autumn. "Alright, one, two, three, time to go!" Jack and Autumn took off and flew across the house with Happy. Happy laughed and cheered while tugging on Jack's hair for his safety. They flew around in the house a few times until Jack's head started to hurt with all the tugging. Once they put their feet on the ground in the living room, Jack took Happy off his neck, "You sure got a grip there buddy..." Happy yawned and curled up in Jack's arms. "Guess all that flying wore you out..." Jack sat down on the couch with Autumn. Jack smiled as he watched Happy yawn and put his thumb in his mouth. "He's a cute little guy, isn't he?"

Autumn smiled, "He sure is."

"I wonder if this is how it's like having our own kids..." Jack pondered.

"Yeah..." Autumn agreed and continued to watch the sleeping Happy. She then realized what Jack said and how he said it. She looked up and met Jack's eyes. He was staring at her in a way she knew he was being serious. Autumn blushed, "oh, I umm..."

During that moment, a colorful spiral filled the room. Then North, Bunny, Tooth and Sandy appeared with smiles on their faces.

"Hello you-" Autumn shushed North's loud mouth and pointed to Happy, who was still sleeping peacefully. "Oops..." North whispered.

"Aw I wanted to play with him." Tooth frowned and watched over the sleeping baby as well.

Jack smiled, "Maybe later, I think I should put him upstairs."

"I could," Autumn offered and took Happy from Jack's arms, "North there are cookies in the kitchen, please help yourself." Autumn said and North took off to the kitchen, "Jack if you want more, better take some now," she laughed and went upstairs.

After everyone settled in, the Guardian's sat around in the Frost's living room. Tooth and Autumn were talking about girly things while Jack and Bunny were bickering about God knows what. North was setting up more Christmas decorations for the two even though Christmas already passed, Christmas is never really over for North.

"Connor lost another tooth!" Tooth exclaimed. "He only has two baby teeth left. He is so grown up now!" Tooth went on about Connor's teeth to Autumn, "When all of his teeth come in, I can see he will have no crowding and they will be pretty straight! Oh I love how the Bennett's have perfect teeth!" Autumn laughed at Tooth's excitement.

"Yeah, it's funny how much kids grow in a year. Amelia is the same height as Connor already! She might even grow taller than him!" Autumn smiled.

"Guu…" Happy happily mumbled as he heard people in the living room and rushed down the steps.

"Happy!" Tooth squealed.

North laughed, "Looks like someone just woke up." North smiled when Tooth was holding Happy, checking his teeth.

"What perfect teeth you have!" Tooth exclaimed and put him down on the ground.

Happy laughed with happiness, he was so happy with all of the attention he was getting.

For the remaining hours of the day, the final countdown was finally approaching. Everyone gathered around in the Frost living room with drinks and food getting ready to count down. North placed a huge magic clock in the middle of the living room so they knew what time it was.

"Two more minutes," North shouted with excitement.

"Wow, I can't believe how fast this year went." Autumn signed.

"Yeah, I know." Jack said. Then, he remembered he had something he needed to give to Autumn. "Hey, Autumn I got a present for you." Jack smiled and turned to face Autumn.

"Aw, you didn't have to Jack!" Autumn smiled and looked at Jack with curiosity.

"Last minute," North shouted.

"But I wanted to, close your eyes and give me your hand." Autumn did what she was told and closed her eyes giving Jack her hand. Jack took something out of his pocket and put it around Autumn's wrist. It was a bracelet that was covered in frost with snowflakes and leaf gems on it. It matches with the necklace Jack gave her 21 years ago and her wedding ring.

"Ten, nine, eight..." The other Guardians were counting down.

Autumn opened her eyes and stared at the bracelet, "oh Jack... It's beautiful. Thank you so much."

"Five, four, three..."

Jack stepped closer to Autumn and leaned in close to her. "You're very welcome."

"One! Happy New Year!" The Guardians exclaimed at the same time except for Jack and Autumn, who kissed each other the second it became a new year.

When the two broke apart, Autumn gave Jack a hug, "That was perfect." She smiled.

"It sure was." Jack laughed and wrapped his arms around Autumn as well. They watched as Sandy created fireworks out of dream sand.

"Happy New Years, Jack."

"Happy New Years, Autumn."

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I watched a lot of Christmas Specials this year. I thought that writing about Jack talking to the Winter Warlock was a good idea because who brought the snow and ice before Jack Frost came? So I thought the Winter Warlock was perfect for that idea. I added the Snow Miser because I always loved "The Year Without a Santa Claus" and I wanted to make a reference and put all the ice people together. Even though the Winter Warlock and Snow Miser aren't event related! I really hope you all liked this first chapter. Please let me know if I should continue this story! I got a pretty good idea how this story will go but it will take a while to write it. I hope you will love this story! As always please feel free to review, favorite and follow! <strong>


End file.
